Abstract This is an application for an administrative diversity supplement to R01 MH113349, ?Dissecting the assembly of vertebrate neurotransmitter release sites? to support the research training and experience of Christopher Minasi. Christopher is a recent graduate of Florida Atlantic University. Christopher is Hispanic/Latino, a group that is underrepresented in biomedical sciences. He has a B.S. in Neuroscience and is highly interested in pursuing a career as a neuroscientist. Currently, he is participating in a post-baccalaureate program at Harvard, preparatory to applying to graduate school for matriculation in the fall of 2020. Christopher's work will elucidate three scientific questions in three phases. In the first phase, Christopher will determine whether ELKS can be recruited to the presynaptic plasma membrane upon disruption of the active zone protein complex, and preliminary data support that this is possible. In the second phase, Christopher will assess the mechanisms through which ELKS is recruited to synapses. In the third phase, Christopher will answer what active zone proteins are recruited by ELKS, and he will determine the underlying mechanisms. This research plan is structured such that in the early phases, Christopher learns experimental designs and techniques, and the key concepts in the field. In the later phases, he will lead the project intellectually by formulating hypotheses, by designing experiments to address these hypotheses, and by reaching scientific conclusions. This research experience is accompanied by multiple levels of mentoring, a focused plan to learn skills in scientific presentation, and guidance in developing a career in the neurosciences. It is also complemented with classwork to learn key concepts in molecular neuroscience. Together, the research and training plans are aimed at preparing Christopher for an academic career in neuroscience, with the concrete goal of admission to a top neuroscience graduate program by 2020.